yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Drama CD: Side Road 2/Track 3
Summary: Toudou, Arakita, and Shinkai get trapped in the clubroom during a thunderstorm. When Shinkai suddenly leaves, Toudou entertains Arakita with a terrifying tale... Taking Shelter From the Rain TOUDOU: “Taking Shelter From The Rain.” ARAKITA, and SHINKAI burst into the clubroom ARAKITA: Ah, damn it, I’m soaking wet! What did they mean, “Chance of rain only 10%”? What a load of bull! SHINKAI: That was a lucky 10%. ARAKITA: There’s nothing “lucky” about it, it’s “unlucky”! Jeez… At least we were about to finish up when it started pouring. TOUDOU: Yeah, the sky suddenly got dark and the rain came down in the blink of an eye. SHINKAI: There wasn’t even enough time to get our rain gear ready, so there was no helping it. TOUDOU: Biking is an all-weather sport, but not even I could handle this much rain. But… Toudou Jinpachi. back his hair and poses Wahahaha! Look! I’m the very example of a strikingly good-looking man, even soaking wet! ARAKITA: Sighs I knew you’d say that. And don’t spray your water drops everywhere! SHINKAI: You should change and dry yourself off quick, Jinpachi, or else you’ll catch a cold. ARAKITA: Just leave him, Shinkai, he’ll be okay. Idiots don’t catch colds. TOUDOU: WHAT?! SHINKAI: Now, now. opens his locker ARAKITA: Tch. locker It’s only at a time like this that I don’t have a towel or a jersey to change in. TOUDOU: There’s no helping it then. I’ll lend you my towel. Use it gratefully. tosses ARAKITA his towel ARAKITA: Sure, rejoice, I WILL use it gratefully. begins drying himself TOUDOU: Sighs Dry yourself off better! What if you catch a cold? ARAKITA: Shut up, what are you, okan (my mother)? TOUDOU: Okan (chills)? See, look! You’re starting to feel cold symptoms! ARAKITA: Idiot, I don’t mean “chills,” I mean “mom”. I asked if you were my mother. approaches and grabs the towel ARAKITA: Hey, stop! What the hell are you doing?! TOUDOU: Just sit still! I’ll dry you! ARAKITA: I don’t need that! TOUDOU: You can’t argue with me! ARAKITA: I told you to stop! TOUDOU: Gimme your head! SHINKAI: I’ll leave my T-shirt here, Yasutomo. You can wear it, if you want. ARAKITA: Huh? …Oh, thanks. I’ll borrow it then. TOUDOU: Are you really okay with that, Shinkai? You won’t have a change of clothes for yourself then. SHINKAI: I’m not that wet, and if I have to, I can wear my school uniform. Anyway, Yasutomo and Jinpachi, you guys should really change soon. ARAKITA/'TOUDOU': I know! sneezes ARAKITA: In any case, this rain sure isn’t stopping. TOUDOU: I thought it would be a passing shower, but it’s really pouring. The gutters will overflow at this rate. gasps and throws the clubroom door open ARAKITA: Shinkai, why did you open the door?! TOUDOU: You’re bringing the rain in! SHINKAI: Sorry, Yasutomo, Jinpachi! You two stay here! ARAKITA: Where are you going? SHINKAI: I’ll be right back! closes the door and runs off ARAKITA: He left. TOUDOU: He seemed in a real hurry… I wonder what happened to him? ARAKITA: How should I know… Sighs This is boring. TOUDOU: Hm! You leave me no choice then. I’ll tell you a story of this land, passed down from long ago, about a ghost that appears on rainy days. ARAKITA: Huh? Ghost? TOUDOU: a scary, empty voice: Long, long ago, a man escaped to this land after running away from the capital. It was raining on that day, so he traveled from villager to villager, begging for shelter. However, the villagers turned him away since they feared getting arrested for sheltering him. As the cold rain poured down on him, the man at last fell to the ground, his energy spent, and died. However, his soul was unable to pass on and he became a demon. Now, on rainy days, he wanders this area, dragging his soaking wet body through the rain… ARAKITA: Boring. TOUDOU: WHAT?! ARAKITA: Heh! That story’s obviously just a superstition! Even the ghost in the clubroom the other day turned out to be Manam– noise WAAAH! TOUDOU: That was just a mop against the wall falling to the ground, Arakita. ARAKITA: Huh? ……Who the hell left this sitting around like that?! Keep it in the lockers!! picks up the mop and puts it in the lockers, slamming it shut TOUDOU: Heh! After all is said and done, you were scared! ARAKITA: Ah? I was not– TOUDOU: smugly Don’t worry! When the time calls for it, I’ll protect you! ARAKITA: Why do I have to be protected by you?! Don’t tell me that you can not only climb but exorcise spirits as well. TOUDOU: Hmph, I don’t need to exorcise. I’m known as the mountain god. The ghosts will run away by my presence alone! Wahahaha! ARAKITA: Yeah, I guess even ghosts would leave because they don’t wanna deal with an idiot. TOUDOU: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! ARAKITA: Ugh, how long is this going to keep up? TOUDOU: Now, now, calm down, Arakita. There is no rain that doesn’t end. ARAKITA: Shut up! Tch, in this case, I don’t care about not having an umbrella. I’ll go home soaking wet! TOUDOU: Wait, what about Shinkai? ARAKITA: Oh yeah, now that you mention it, he’s not back yet. Where the hell did he go? TOUDOU: …Could that ghost have…? ARAKITA: You’re still talking about that? It’s just a superstition, how many times do I gotta tell you– knocking on the clubroom door ARAKITA: Huh? Who’s that? TOUDOU: …!!! Ara… kita…? G–G–Gh–Ghost… ARAKITA: Hah! You can’t fool me with your lame acting. TOUDOU: J–Just look! That shadow behind the glass… I–It’s not human… ARAKITA: Huh? Shadow? Gulps …It has… two horns… cracks and TOUDOU and ARAKITA scream SHINKAI: on the door Hey! Hey! Open up! Yasutomo! Jinpachi! TOUDOU: Eh? ….Eh?! Shinkai?! opens the door and SHINKAI walks in SHINKAI: Sorry about that, I had both my hands full. ARAKITA/'TOUDOU': U… Usakichi… /U… Usakichi-kun… SHINKAI: I tried to grab him because it would be bad if the rabbit pen flooded, but since the rain was so horrible, it took a while for me to persuade Usakichi to come out from his den… ARAKITA: Idi–… You–… DON’T COME HERE WITH THE RABBIT ON YOUR HEAD! SHINKAI: He just refuses to come down, so I had no choice but to hold him there with both hands and come back like this… TOUDOU: WE THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A GHOST! ARAKITA: We got the wrong idea because you told that story in the first place!! TOUDOU: You’re blaming ME?! SHINKAI: Ghost? You two were talking about an interesting story, huh? I wish I could’ve heard it too. ARAKITA: It’s not interesting at all! SHINKAI: Hm? …Ah, there, there. I’ll dry you off right now, so sit still, Usakichi. USAKICHI with a towel Oh, by the way, Jinpachi, Yasutomo… Have you heard the rumor of a demon that appears at the clubroom on rainy days? ARAKITA/'TOUDOU': I DON’T CARE! Category:Translated Media